The Amazing World of Dipper Pines Chapter 3
Chapter 3 The Amazing World of Dipper Pines Chapter 3 Chapter Four: Norman the Zombie The new couple was hanging out at the Mystery Shack, because they didn’t have anywhere else to hang out. “Dipper, do you ever have the feeling that a teenage girl behind a computer is writing your life?” Cryss asked “No, for me, it feels more like a group of television writers, at some sort of children’s channel studio…” replied Dipper “Guys! Marshall is coming over!” said Mabel “Okay, but why do I care?” asked Dipper “Because Marshall is my boyfriend!” replied Mabel “That’s was a rhetorical question, Mabel” Dipper snarked Then, Marshall walked in. He was a skinny, tall, and pale boy. He had black hair, wore a red and black plaid button up shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. It was clear that he was related to Robbie. “Mabel, do you like that boy because he looks like a vampire?” asked Dipper “Maybe…” said Mabel, her hands behind her back, while looking away from Dipper. “’Sup weenies?” asked Marshall “Mabel, your boyfriend is rude” said Cryss “He’s not rude once you get to know him” said Mabel “Really? How long have you known him?” asked Dipper “Five days” Mabel replied “What have you two been doing that you’ve gotten to know each other in five days?” asked Cryss “You’ve only been Dipper’s girlfriend for two days!” Mabel said “Yes, but it feels like I’ve known him a long time” said Cryss “Well, Mabel, there’s some bad news” said Marshall, his grin turning to a frown. “What?” asked Mabel “My dad got a new job and I have to move. Honestly, I don’t want to move, because of you, but I have no choice” Marshall regretfully stated “Its okay” said Mabel “Well…I guess I should go now…” said Marshall, as he left. Then another boy came up to Mabel. He looked just like Norman. (No, not ParaNorman) “Grrarr, hi I’m Norman” said Norman Dipper immediately noticed Norman, and pulled Mabel aside. “Mabel! That’s the gnomes!” whispered Dipper “Yeah right, they know that I know about that disguise!” said Mabel “Fine, but I’m keeping watch over ‘Norman’” said Dipper “It’ll be fine” said Mabel “The gnomes aren’t that stupid” “Still not trusting ‘him’” said Dipper ~Gravity Falls~ '' Cryss and Dipper were sitting in the tree that they liked to hang out in. They were talking about what they had in common. Then, they saw Mabel and Norman passing by, below. “Mabel…Rerr…This has been a lot of fun…Errgghhh…Want to be my girlfriend?” asked Norman “I’d love to!” said Mabel “Oh god…” mouthed Dipper Cryss had a strange look on her face…A mixture of shock and fear. “Cryssi…You okay?” asked Dipper “I think Norman is a zombie…” replied Cryss “A zombie? No, he’s a bunch of gnomes…I would know” said Dipper “No…He’s a zombie…He has to be…The growling, the limping, the fact he leaves a trail of blood…He’s a zombie…” claimed Cryss “But how would you know if…” “I’ve seen zombie movies Dipper…I would know a zombie if I saw one, and I see one.” “Are you 100% sure?” “Yep” “We should do something…Now…” Dipper and Cryss climbed out of their tree, and hurried to Mabel. “Mabel! Mabel!” yelled Dipper “Yes Dipper?” asked Mabel “Your boyfriend’s a zombie” said Dipper “Ha…Yes! Let’s mess with each other!” said Mabel “Dipper, your girlfriend’s a long lost princess!” “No Mabel! Your boyfriend is a ZOMBIE” Cryss added “Oh! Now Cryss is in on it! Guys! What a great joke, now allow me to get ready for my date with Norman…” Mabel laughed “God Mabel, why are you so oblivious. Norman is a zombie! Haven’t you seen the trail of blood he leaves? Doesn’t that concern you?” asked Cryss, practically shaking Mabel “Well…” “GOOD GOD!” Cryss shrieked in frustration “Well, I have to go now” Mabel left the Mystery Shack, and went to the woods for her date. “Norman? Where are you?” Norman trudged out of the woods. “Oh, there you are…Norman? Why are you grunting? Norman? You’re scaring me!” Then, Norman got struck on the side of his head by a shovel. Mabel looked to see who her savior was. It was Cryss. “Cryss? What are you doing here?” asked Mabel “Norman. Is. A. Zombie.” Cryss was breathing heavily “What? How?” “Gideon sent him!” gasped Cryss “Le gaspu!” Mabel exclaimed “Oh God Mabel, you did not just say that…” said Cryss “But it’s shocking” replied Mabel “…And true” Gideon walked out of the shadows “GASP” exclaimed Mabel “I planned all of this, even the part making Marshall go away!” Gideon cackled “You poopy head!” exclaimed Mabel “Now Mabel, be my queen!” “Never! We live in a democracy!” said Mabel “Get away from my future sister in law you moron!” yelled Cryss “I’ll reveal the thing if you don’t go away!” “That thing won’t work anymore!” replied Gideon “I didn’t mean ''that ''thing, I meant the ''other ''thing…” said Cryss “Not the ''other thing….” Gideon cowered in fear “Wow, how much do you have on me?!” exclaimed Gideon “A lot.” “Okay fine…But this still isn’t the last you’ve heard of me! I still have tricks up my sleeve!” Gideon went back into the shadows ~ “Well that was weird, said Cryss, dragging the shovel behind her. “Mabel! I’m back!” exclaimed Marshall running to Mabel. Mabel ran to Marshall and jumped in his arms, knocking them both over. “Hey Dipper let’s do what they just did!” exclaimed Cryss “Yeah, okay!” replied Dipper Cryss dropped the shovel, and ran into Dipper’s arms. Category:Dipper Pines Category:Mabel Pines Category:Cryss Gossomer Category:Fanfiction Category:Romance Category:Humor